Rien qu'un rêve
by pingoo
Summary: One Shot. JJ/Emily.


**Titre: Rien qu'un rêve. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: One Shot. **

**Disclaimer:****Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau se sentait bête. Bête et frustrée sexuellement. Tout cela à cause d'une seule et même personne: Emily Prentiss. Plus exactement la version d'Emily dont elle avait rêvé cette nuit là. Pas que les rêves de ce style là n'étaient pas communs; ils étaient même journaliers. Cependant, à l'instant JJ se sentait idiote car elle avait du partager une chambre d'hôtel avec la brune, et que dans ce cas là c'était beaucoup plus compliqué de cacher son béguin pour la profileuse. JJ soupira. La douche froide ne suffirait peut être pas...

Inconsciente du problème de sa voisine de chambre, Emily Prentiss traverser exactement le même genre de souci. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la douche provenant de la salle de bain attelée à leur chambre. Les pensées de JJ sous la douche, nue, humide ne firent que douloureusement lui rappeler son rêve. Généralement les scénarios n'étaient pas très creusés, pas qu'elle s'en souci vraiment. Celui d'hier soir prenait scène dans la douche justement. Du coup c'était presque mission impossible pour elle de faire disparaître les images de son fantasme de ses yeux... Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer...

La douche ne calma nullement la libido de la blonde. Même avec le jet d'eau gelé le flot de pensée coquine l'envahissait. La journée allait être longue c'était sure.

-Hey Jen!? Tu as bientôt fini? On doit rencontrer les autres dans 30 minutes...et...hum j'aimerais me doucher aussi...?

-Une minute Em...

Une minute plus tard en effet elle sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans rien d'autre qu'une ridicule serviette, ce qui donna beaucoup de mal à la brune qui se retient pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Toutes deux rejoignirent finalement le reste de l'équipe, juste à temps. Hotch commençait à former les équipes: Emily se retrouva avec Morgan, JJ avec Reid, tandis qu'Hotch et Rossi faisaient équipe.

Dereck Morgan qui était l'un des profileurs les plus talentueux voyaient bien que quelque chose se passaient entre ses deux collègues féminines.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi? Emily releva ses lunettes de soleil, contrariée.

-Cette soirée pyjama?! Vous avez fait une bataille de polochon?

-La prochaine fois que Garcia ne réserve que cinq chambres elle va le payer...

-Hein? Pourquoi? JJ ronfle?

-Non! Bien sur que non!?

-Bah alors? Oooo, Dereck venait d'enfin mettre tous les morceaux du puzzle manquants pour comprendre.

-Je déteste les profileurs, souffla Emily.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Reid et JJ:

-Tu sais je suis peut être un génie ne comprenant pas grand chose aux relations amoureuses, mais je ne suis pas aveugle...

-Hein? La blonde releva la tête, distraite du fichier qu'elle étudiait.

-Toi et Emily.

-Quoi!? Comment tu sais!? Oh mon Dieu tout le monde doit savoir!? Et si elle sait? Oh mon Dieu, elle ne va plus vouloir me regarder en face... JJ paniqua.

-Jay-jay, c'est bon... Personne ne sait que je sache... Mais tu devrais le lui dire...

Plus tard, tard dans la soirée. Épuisé, chaque membre de l'équipe retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos.

-Em?

-Oui Jen?

-Je...eu... il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire...

-Oui?

-Il y a cette personne avec qui je suis très amie, je euh, c'est plus que de l'amitié pour moi...mais ce n'est pas réciproque...

-Comment tu le sais? Tu lui a demandé? Emily avait le cœur brisé et tentait de jouer à merveille le rôle de la meilleure amie malgré ça.

-Je devrais?

-Oui... Si tu as des sentiments pour cette personne alors c'est qu'elle doit être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire...

-Tu as raison...

JJ s'approcha alors d'Emily, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Hein? Fit Emily, choquée. Mais...

-Je pense que c'est plutôt clair Emily Prentiss? J'ai rêvé de faire ça depuis si longtemps...

-Moi aussi, avoua la brune, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de la blonde.


End file.
